


How Gou Indirectly Caused a Romance

by MissCactus



Category: Free!
Genre: Author : Minuta, Kissing, M/M, Not a lot of dialogue, Samezuka Boys, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Gou décide d'embrouiller Rin.





	How Gou Indirectly Caused a Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Gou Indirectly Caused a Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093349) by [Minatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu). 



« Est-ce que– Est-ce que Sousuke et toi _sortez ensemble_  ? »

Tout avait commencé lorsque Rin avait énervé Gou. Nitori n'était pas vraiment sûr des détails mais il était au courant que Gou était énervée contre son frère et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir étant donné qu'il était un peu trop choqué pour en demander plus.

Tout ce qu'il put sortir fut un « QUOI ? » qui exprima probablement son étonnement et l'étrange sentiment qui l'étouffait de l'intérieur.

Une fois le choc initial passé, Nitori finit par réaliser que Rin racontait quelque chose qui impliquait que Gou lui avait dit qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas à propos de ses amis, ce qui avait apparemment mené Rin à penser que Nitori et Sousuke _sortaient ensemble_ , ce qui était complètement impossible parce qu'il n'était pas du tout au niveau de Sousuke. Le niveau de Nitori (décidée par Nitori lui-même) comprenait les gens aux alentours de Momotarou ce qui était quelque chose qu'il n'essaierait _jamais_. Ce kouhai était déjà beaucoup trop problématique.

Nitori faisait désormais face au problème qu'était les étranges pensées de Rin qui, quelque part, n'étaient pas complètement fausses. Il était attiré par Sousuke, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse être réciproque. Comme mentionné plutôt, Sousuke pouvait avoir beaucoup mieux que Nitori, mais ce dernier n'en avait jamais parlé à Rin et n'avait _jamais_ prévu de le faire, sa réponse finale fut donc « Et tu l'as crue, senpai ? »

Ce qui était exactement ce que Rin avait besoin de penser étant donné qu'il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et sourit à Nitori. Le plus jeune secoua la tête, lui retournant son sourire. « C'est tellement _bête_  ! Même si c'était vrai, tu le saurais bien avant Gou et tu le sais. » Il rassura Rin rapidement avec un sourire brillant. Rin lui sourit faiblement en retour.

Cependant, Rin sentit le besoin de vérifier une seconde fois. Il essaya donc de glisser subtilement la question dans une de ses conversations avec Sousuke. Le silence qui suivit lui donna l'impression d'avoir lâché une bombe dans leur dortoir. La réponse de Sousuke, par contre, acheva Rin.

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé. » Répondit lentement Sousuke, s'appuyant sur la barre de sécurité du lit au-dessus du sien et paraissant bien plus fatigué que Rin. « Tu penses qu'il sortirait avec moi ? » A ce moment, Rin sut que Sousuke était beaucoup trop fatigué pour avoir cette conversation. Pour commencer, il ne demanderait pas ce genre de chose d'un ton aussi détendu.

« J'en sais rien ! » S'énerva Rin, un peu embarrassé. Il y avait trop d'informations pour lui. Il coupa donc court à leur discussion en se jetant sur son lit, marmonnant qu'il se allait dormir.

Rin sentit qu'il avait fait foiré les choses quelque part. Peut-être avait-il été trop direct, voire même franc. En même temps, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir ce que sa paranoïa infligé par sa sœur démoniaque allait lancer.

Sousuke avait commencé à poursuivre sans aucune gêne le pauvre Nitori innocent, qui savait à peine ce qui était en train de lui tomber dessus. C'était ce dont Rin s'était convaincu. Nitori semblait toujours si gêné lorsque Sousuke le complimentait soudainement avant de l'achever avec son sourire en coin. Rin aurait dû savoir qu'il aurait mieux fallu éviter le sujet avec Sousuke. Il ne supportait presque pas de devoir les regarder.

« Ya-Yamazaki-kun ! » S'écria Nitori, déjà rouge. Sousuke souriait et la moitié de l'équipe de natation se retourna pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Rin ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'avait pu dire Sousuke pour causer une telle exclamation et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le découvrir.

Au point où il en était, Rin commençait à croire qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose à propos de Sousuke avant que Nitori ne finisse par brûler à cause de sa tension artérielle qui devait augmenter en vitesse. Et, vraiment, Rin avait voulu faire quelque chose, sincèrement, mais un certain _megane_ en slip lui avait fait oublier son importante mission de sauvetage.

Pour sa défense, il éssayait d'être un bon exemple pour le type qui avait sauvé sa carrière, mais au fond il y avait quelque chose de plus. Et c'était plus que ce que Rin pouvait admettre, il poussa donc cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur Rei.

* * *

 

Sousuke était une force impossible à arrêter. Même si sa façon de draguer était loin d'être correcte, Nitori trouvait cela plutôt attirant, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il avait un problème parce que « Tu as des fesses mignonnes » ressemblait plus à du harcèlement sexuel qu'à un compliment, mais en même temps cela ressemblait plus à Sousuke. De plus, Nitori pouvait toujours prétendre que c'était une sorte de « Tu es mignon », ce qui était beaucoup mieux.

Nitori était aussi très, très faible face au sourire de Sousuke et n'arrivait jamais à rester énervé contre lui, ce qui était un plus pour Sousuke car le plus jeune aurait pu se plaindre pour harcèlement sexuel sérieux, au point où ils en étaient.

Et pourtant, un mardi plutôt chanceux (son signe astrologique était le troisième plus chanceux du jour, après tout), les choses s'étaient précipitées soudainement entre Sousuke et lui et ce n'était _vraiment_ pas prévu du tout. D'une certaine façon, ils avaient fini par s'embrasser dans le vestiaire vide après leur entraînement.

Oh, et _c'était_ un super baiser. Incroyable, en fait. Mais Nitori ne savait absolument pas si ce serait récurrent ou si c'était exceptionnel, comme ils n'était pas officiellement ensemble ou quoique ce soit. Pour être sincère, le baiser en lui-même était un accident. Nitori avait été un peu trop proche quand il avait posé une question innocente à Sousuke. Le mouvement brusque de ce dernier avait été complètement inattendu et soudainement ils s'étaient retrouvés en train de partager un baiser passionné qui fit penser à Nitori que ce n'était pas le premier de Sousuke, mais c'était définitivement une première _pour lui_.

Nitori s'inquiétait facilement. Il pouvait tellement penser à quelque chose qu'il finirait avec deux doigts ensanglantés à force de les mordre sans s'en rendre compte, et il était toujours gêné quand il perdait le contrôle à ce point, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devait trouver un moyen de se rassurer.

La façon qu'avait Sousuke de le rassurer était assez amusante. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire fut de passer un bras autour des épaules de Nitori et de déclarer qu'il était à lui et que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'avoir. Il transforma un mercredi malchanceux en un jour bien chanceux.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
